


El lado bueno

by amandabeicker



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ben le gusta controlarlo todo, pero hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas. Cosas que llaman a una parte de uno mismo que, una vez despierta, es imposible detener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El lado bueno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudebox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rudebox).



> Para [](http://rudebox.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rudebox.livejournal.com/)**rudebox**.

Hay un evidente silencio en la temprana mañana en el campamento. Una cómoda tranquilidad apenas perturbada por escasas ráfagas de viento y por el sonido de sus pasos sobre la tierra. Todo está en calma, pero él no.

Y lo peor es que tiene un buen motivo.

Cuando se acerca a la casa, con el sol deslumbrándole en los ojos, sabe de antemano lo que va a encontrar allí. Lo sospecha desde hace muchos días, observando gestos, miradas, guiños e indicaciones de toda clase que pueden pasar desapercibidos para mucha gente, pero no para él. No para Ben.

Algo se despierta cuando oye las voces a través de la madera de la puerta. Una risa y una frase. Sonríe levemente, porque reconocería esa risa en cualquier parte. La frase, en cambio, sólo le provoca una rabia que ni siquiera intentaría expresar.

Es Juliet quién aparece tras la puerta. La abre con prisas, nerviosa, algo descuidada. El pelo ondulado y rubio cae sobre sus hombros desordenadamente, liberado, de una forma que Ben no puede dejar de notar.

—¡Ben! —le saluda con una sonrisa. Una de sus sonrisas amplias, bonitas, supuestamente desenfadadas. Pero ésta no lo es—. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

—Venía a invitarte a comer conmigo. —Ben se lo dice de todas formas, imperturbable. Su mirada se desvía hacia la espalda de Juliet antes de añadir—. Pero supongo que ya tienes otro acompañante.

—Lo… lo siento. ¿Otra vez será? —le ofrece ella, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para encogerse de hombros. Tiene la decencia de parecer algo ruborizada, como si la hubieran pillado en falta o como si lo sintiera.

Ben se lo piensa un poco, apenas unos breves segundos de espera antes de volver a hablar: —Claro— acepta, entornando los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza—. Claro, Juliet.

Se da la vuelta, abandonando el porche y, cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras él, cierra los ojos. Lentamente, sin prisa. Con la mente maquinando sin parar, con la ira silenciosa que no dejará que se le note.

Al menos aún no.

Juliet siempre ha sido un refugio para él, prácticamente desde que llegó. Alguien que consigue que su cara esboce esa pequeña sonrisa de forma natural, relajada, verdadera. Ahora es como si sus labios estuvieran sellados el uno con el otro, fruncidos en una mueca apretada. Juliet es su lado bueno. O como mínimo eso era lo que creía, porque quizá es precisamente ella quién puede provocar tanta oscuridad en él. La clase de oscuridad que no se ve venir, que crece poco a poco, sin avisar. Que permanece oculta hasta que es demasiado tarde para frenarla.

Y mientras cuenta cada paso que da alejándose de la casa, Ben lo sabe. Sabe que, en algún momento no muy lejano, encontrará la forma de apartarle. De alejarle de Juliet, de alguna manera que, con un poco de suerte, será definitiva. Quizá no será mañana, pero la oportunidad llegará y sabe cómo aprovecharla.

Porque Ben no puede soportar saber que está con ella. Porque puede que sí guardara esperanzas para sí mismo pero, aunque no fuera así, él no es suficientemente bueno para ella.

Nadie lo es.  



End file.
